4 elements
by Inni-chan
Summary: it was the time...Sakura has now have all the cards...except the magical stones that Clowreed secretly created...he gave it to a kind hearted family but died..now Syaoran has to go look for them! E+T S+S R+R!!
1. Default Chapter

Wai! new chappi! new ficcie! sugoi wa desu!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own ccs  
  
The 4 elements By:Inni-chan Chapter 1  
  
Syaoran's P.O.V.  
  
It's been 5 months since I last saw her...my angel...my Ying Fa... Baka elders won't let me come to Tomoeda I also have a Baka trainer...that's coming today...I can train myself...just thinking about Sakura....my beautiful cheery blossom...she really isn't mine since I haven't confessed yet!! Never will I love someone else than my Ying fa...I hope she feels the same way...  
  
Normal P.O.V.  
  
"Xiaolang!!" shouted Yelan as Syaoran rushed down the stairs and saw a girl with long waist length black hair....deep dark strict garnet green eyes. "I'm here" said Li glaring at the girl about his age...a teen. "meet, Feilan Rae your trainer" said Yelan as the girl took one step forward and crossed her arms. "are you making me laugh?! her?! a girl?!" he shouted as feilan backflipped her hand carrying all her weight...her feet was in the air...backflipped again and almost kicked Syaoran on the face but her foot stopped an inch as she backflipped and landed on the ground calmly glaring at Syaoran. "I want him to learn everything from basics to the expert" said Yelan then walked away. "this is going to be fun" said Feilan grinning. "I wont be easy on you" said Syaoran as they both dressed up.  
  
They were both wearing green training clothes.  
  
"Attack me" said Feilan as Syaoran started to flip around and kick her but she always caught his foot on her hands. "it's that all you've got?" she asked smirking. Syaoran glared and started to punch it's always the same she always cuaght it in her hands. "Fine, here let me show you" she said as she stood in a pose sending all her energy in one attack she ran with high speed to his back and kicked him that sent him to the wall. "draw all your energy to the part of the body where you attack" said Feilan pulling Syaoran up. "give it a try" she then said Syaoran did the same but she jumped up high in the air. "that's how to defend when someone does that to you" said Feilan.  
  
After 1 hour~  
  
"You didn't even hit me" said Feilan as she sat down to a near chair. "how...can...you...do..that...you're just...a..girl" said Syaoran panting. "why? Sakura can't do that too 'coz she's a girl?" she asked playfully by mentioning Sakura's name he blushed. "no! she's the cardmistress of the Clow cards!" shouted Syaoran. "correction...not yet...she doesn't have the 4 elements..these are not cards....these are angels" said Feilan remembering the day her father and mother died because of the 4 elements.  
  
"what do you mean?!" he shouted angrily. "do you even know why you're training with me?" she asked. "no" he replied. "because your mother wants YOU to have the 4 elements, wind, water, fire and earth Sakura has the cards but not the angels" said Feilan. "the stone statues? but...they're rare! you can't sense them or feel their aura" said Syaoran then saw the tears in Feilan's eyes.  
  
6 uears ago~  
  
"mama...papa...what are those?" asked a little girl with short black hair and twinkling garnet green eyes. "these are stone statues dear...they are the ones keeping the bad spirits out of our house so we'll be okay" said the woman with long black hair and brown eyes. "it's pretty can I touch it?" she then asked as the mother gave her daughter one of the statues. "wind...Goddess of the wind...hear my voice...calling upon you...give me the power" with those words. a gust of wind surrounded the little girl and ran inside her body. "mama! papa!!" she screamed crying her heart out her hand bleeding her mother and father hugged the little girl and took all the her energy so she wont suffer...the energy was too much form the family...her mother and father died..a tragic death because of the stone...  
  
~Return to normal~  
  
"Xiaolang!" shouted Yelan. "yes mother?" he asked. "You'll be going to Tomoeda, Japan to find all the stones.." said Yelan as Feilan's eyes widened. "have help from the cardmistress" said Feilan softly as she walked out the training area and outside the house.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: sorry if it's short! I promise the next chappi willl be longer so please R+R!! 


	2. Chappi 2!

Oh my.I didn't know I would even have reviews on this fic anyways, arigatou gozaimasu!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own ccs I'll appreciate it if you don't copy my story if you want to you can ask permission at (Inni_chan@youareadork.com)  
  
4 elements Chapter 2 By:Inni-chan  
  
"where is she going?" asked Syaoran glaring at the girl. "she's going home why? Do you want more practice?" asked Yelan gazing at her son. "I think I'll pass on that one" said Syaoran wiping his sweat. "she's good" said Yelan as Syaoran frowned remembering all of the attacks he did and all the smirking she showed. "mother was that Feilan Rae?" asked Xiefa as Yelan nodded. "KAWAII!!!!" screamed the sisters happily. "here we go" mumbled Syaoran under breathe. 'damn that Feilan thinking that she's miss goody-two- shoes she pisses me off better than Meiling' he said clenching his fists.  
  
~Let's go to Tomoeda~  
  
"Sakura-chan!!" cheered Tomoyo happily running over to Sakura with video cam in-hand. "what is it?" asked Sakura smiling. "I heard Eriol's coming back!!!" she cheered dreamily. "aww.how kawaii I'm going to tape Eriol and Tomoyo together!" mocked Sakura grinning as Tomoyo playfully punched her in the arm. "are YOU mocking ME?!" she shouted as Sakura smiled. "Tomoyo, get over it, Eriol's a hot, cute, charming and wealthy guy and WE ALL KNOW that you have a crush on him" said Sakura smirking. "who wouldn't I mean you totally blushed when you two first met in 5th grade!" said Tomoyo giggling as Sakura frowned. "I like Syaoran-kun better you already know that" said Sakura as Tomoyo giggled and grinned evilly. "Sakura-chan your birthday is coming ne?" asked Tomoyo as Sakura nodded. "well that's great! What if Li- kun comes!" cheered Tomoyo happily. "well.that would be awesome but.I don't think he can" said Sakura looking down as Yukito arrived carrying some groceries with Touya. "oi Kaijuu we're here" said Touya teasingly. "I'm not a kaijuu!!" she shouted angrily and stomping on his foot. "Touya, stop calling your sister that" said Yukito frowning. "Konnichiwa Tsukishiro-kun! Kinomoto-kun!" greeted Tomoyo as Yukito smiled at her and Touya ignored it.  
  
"Tomoyo.do you think there's a chance that.Syaoran-kun can come to my birthday?" asked Sakura. "pray for your lucky stars and it will give you your wish" said Tomoyo cheerfully. "Anyway, about Hiira-I mean Eriol-kun, Syaoran-kun's his descendant right? What if he's with Eriol?" asked Sakura as Tomoyo frowned. "we already asked that.he's not with Eriol but.I heard Meiling's with Eriol" said Tomoyo trying to cheer Sakura up. "and another boy.we don't actually know.Eriol said that he's Meiling's brother and he has.black hair and amber eyes" said Tomoyo as Sakura thought of it. "Meiling never told us he had a brother" said Sakura as Tomoyo giggled. "she says it's because we never asked" said Tomoyo as Sakura laughed. "so when are they arriving?" asked Sakura. "tomorrow" said Tomoyo calmly. "do you think the guy's hot?" asked Sakura again as Tomoyo gazed at her. "maybe all of the boys from the Li clan are hot" said Tomoyo as they both chattered away.  
  
~Meanwhile at Hong Kong~  
  
knock, knock, knock  
  
"kuso." cursed Feilan as she opened the door of the large mansion. "what is it?" she asked staring at a girl with long black hair with two Chinese buns (a/n: I made it sound like a meal or something ^-^) and Ruby red eyes. "Fei, it's been soo long!!" screamed the girl as she hugged Feilan nearly choking her to death. "Meiling.get.off.me" she mumbled as Meiling loosened her tight grip. "so, what are you here for?" asked Feilan gazing at Meiling. "Fei, can we talk privately" said Meiling as Feilan nodded and asked the maid for some tea and cake.  
  
Both girls went to the wide garden full of flowers, Nadeshiko, Cherry blossoms, Peonies, Tsukimisou's, Peach blossoms, Yukiwariso's, Myrtiles, Daffodils and Roses. The swings were attached to strong healthy vines and flowers growing so it wont fall. "Well?" asked Feilan sitting on one of the swings. "can you come with us.to Tomoeda?" asked Meiling as Feilan bursted into laughter. "why are you laughing? What's so funny?" asked Meiling as Feilan stopped on her laughing and got a serious look. "you want me to leave Hong Kong? And go to Japan?" asked Feilan as Meiling nodded. "we'll only stay for a couple of months or so" said Meiling pleadingly. "I have to train Xiaolang, serve the elders and protect the Li family I can't just leave them" said Feilan as Meiling looked down. "but.you train soo hard.24/7 everyday you need a break" said Meiling sobbing as Feilan stood up and gave her a green handkerchief. "fine.I'll go." said Feilan gazing into Meiling's teary eyes. "really?! Great! I'll call Aunt Yelan! The sisters! And Syaoran-kun!" said Meiling happily and ran out the garden with out leaving another word. "what the- gaaagh! You stupid b*tch! You are soo going to pay!!! You made me come to Japan because of your damn crying!" screamed Feilan angrily as the maid arrived the cake and tea. "uhm.Lady Feilan.your tea" said the maid shakily as Feilan gazed at her and calmed her nerves.  
  
"and I thought the Li clan were serious kuso." she cursed again sipping her tea. "Lady Feilan a call for you from Master Hiiragizawa" said the maid as Feilan grabbed the phone. "what do you want blue bird?" asked Feilan glaring evilly. "it seems it wasn't a good time to call my cute little trainer" said Eriol grinning evilly. "shut up I don't want none of your field trips and stupid joy rides" said Feilan coldly as Eriol pretended to be hurt. "why do you hurt me so?" he said as Feilan gritted her teeth. "just tell me what do you want!!!!!!" she jolted as Eriol sighed heavily. "Meiling already told you right? Lei will pick you up tonight you know him right?" said Eriol as Feilan rolled her eyes. 'Oh great mister goody- goody's coming over tonight' she thought stupidly she did not remember to block all the mind readers from reading her mind now.Eriol knows. "Lei is not a mister goody-goody Feilan, remember the time he saved you from getting killed by that monster?" said Eriol teasingly. "that was a play you four-eyed idiot!" said Feilan (a/n: oh great now I'm insulting myself what else? And no offense to those who have glasses O.O *I have glasses too). "but still." said Eriol. "what?! I could've been killed by that stupid mascot with 4 children inside?! I can even kill them with my bare hands!" she nearly screamed her lungs out. "calm down my cute little trainer, just pack your bags and wait for Lei is it that bad?" asked Eriol as Feilan hung up. "you are dead Hiiragizawa you are dead" she cursed and went to her room.  
  
Author's notes: arigato gozaimasu! I thought this story wont even get any reviews! anyways if you'd like to know where I got the idea on Feilan and Lei well.it was a play on the school (not our school) where we got invited by a friend to watch and well.that's it. A Chinese play the princess was Feilan and the prince was Lei and fighting mosters and stuff I was just a 2nd grader back then. Anyways you can tell me if you want it to be a F+L k? I really want to know your ideas k? F+L so R+R ciao~! 


End file.
